Solas na gealaí
by b00ksandcleverness
Summary: She's sick, and tired of fighting it. It shouldn't make sense. They shouldn't make sense. But they do. He does. Supernatural!AU Siowolf (Tony Sawicki/Siobhan Saddler). Co-written with JasperWhiteWolf.


Pairing: Tony/Siobhan

A.N. During the SDCC panel, there was a mention of a kiss between Tony and Mrs. S., which prompted a whole slough of conversation and brainstorming between JasperWhiteWolf and I. This is the result; a supernatural AU involving werewolves and shenanigans. Jasper will be writing Tony's POV, I will be writing Siobhan's. We sincerely hope you fall in love with these two idiots as much as we have.

* * *

Chapter 1

Siobhan Saddler sighed as she locked up the shop, keys jingling softly in the quiet night air. It was crisp, starting to take on the feel and smell of Autumn, and the moon, though only half full, was bright enough to light her way.

The day had tired her, more than usual, and she was at loathe to admit that her...condition was finally catching up to her. She'd kept her cancer a secret from her girls, but it was only a matter of time before she'd be too far along to hide it. Her doctors had warned her that she'd start getting exhausted more easily, and her strength would start to wane. Felix had already started to notice something was off.

She was tired, and stressed, and she needed to unwind. It was time for a night out. She had given her girls and Felix an early night, so she assumed they had all gone out on the town. They tended to frequent far different establishments than hers, however, so she wasn't worried about running into them.

Her apartment was situated above her shop, a convenient little thing, though Felix and Sarah could never understand why she didn't get a bigger place when the Pawn Shop was doing so well. She had brushed them off, telling them that she hardly needed a big house to look after on her own. She dropped her keys on the table and headed towards her bedroom for a shower and a change.

Yes, a night out was exactly what the doctor ordered.

The club was dark and smokey, though no one actually smoked in here. The music was loud, but not overpowering, and the people were her kind of people; not flashy or loud, just there for a good drink and a good time.

Waving down the bartender, she ordered a Guinness. This bar had been the only bar she'd found since leaving Ireland that could serve as close to a real Guinness as she'd probably ever taste again. That's one thing she certainly missed about home, being able to share a few Guinness with a group of friends in a dingy pub over rowdy talk. She loved her life here, no doubt, but the Irish were a special group.

She'd barely swallowed her first sip of the smooth beer when she felt someone slip in beside her and gently clear their throat. Looking to her right, she caught sight of a young man, slightly shorter than her, with a slight build and goatee. The smirk on his face was cocky, but she could sense a playful and good-natured quality about him that didn't make her immediately tell him to piss off.

"So," he began, his smirk growing as his eyes glinted mischieviously, "I can't help but wonder; are you a goddess of the moon? Cause damn girl, you got me howlin'."

She simply couldn't help it. She threw back her head and laughed; the audacity of this one. When her laughter had calmed a bit, she met his gaze again, to see that his smirk had grown into a wide, genuine smile.

"Oh, boyo. You're _way_ over your head with me." She patted his head gently, and was slightly surprised when that made him laugh as well.

"Maybe," he grinned, "but damn girl, look at us. We're hot. Care to dance?"

There was something about him, she mused. Something she liked.

"Why not?" She accepted his offered hand and he led her to the middle of the room, which served as the dance floor.

As he placed a gentle, and surprisingly respectful, hand on her waist, he introduced himself. "I'm Tony, by the way. Tony Sawicki." She smirked at his hopeful look.

"You can call me S." He laughed.

"Fair enough," He conceded, "but I'll get it out of you by the end of the night." She doubted it.

When that song had ended, he begged her for another, and really, who was she to refuse? She was having more fun than she'd had in years; he was charming, and funny, and even though she knew this wouldn't go anywhere, she threw away her doubts and worries for the night and let this younger man lead her through the dance floor and make her laugh.

She was surprised when the bartender shouted last call; they'd been dancing for hours, and she hadn't even noticed. Tony chuckled at her expression.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He flirted shamelessly with his eyes. She pinched his cheek in retaliation.

"Guinness please, since you stole me away from my first one."

"Well, how rude of me." He kissed her hand - charming - and sauntered to the bar, leaving her watching after him with amusement.

She found an empty booth at the back of the club and sat down, sighing in relief as her feet were given a break. She was surprised at how much she had enjoyed Tony's company that night; ever since her diagnosis, it had been hard for her to put herself in a good frame of mind. Tony had been able to bring her out of her shell a little, and it honestly surprised her.

Speak of the devil, she mused as he slid a pint of the dark beer in front of her and slid into the seat across from her with his own pint. She smirked and tipped her pint at him. "_Sláinte."_

"Anything for a pretty lady," he flirted, and raised his glass in return. "I haven't hear that one before, what language?"

"Irish. It means essentially 'to your health'."

"That's beautiful. Slon-teh then."

His butchered pronunciation of her language threw her into a fit of laughter. "No no, _Sláinte, slawn-cheh_."

He smirked at her. "Slonteh, yeah, I know. That's what I said." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, piss off you", she snarked, making him laugh again, and took another large swallow of her beer. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes as they finished off their drinks, and then Tony held out his hand to her once again.

"One last dance, S?"

She sized him up, then slipped her hand into his. "Siobhan."

He smiled warmly at her and kissed her hand. "And I was calling you Sally in my head. How rude of me; you have such a beautiful name." She couldn't help but be flattered.

"Charmer," She scolded as he led her back to the center of the still crowded dance floor.

"Well, I got you to dance with me, didn't I? I must have some sort of charm. Tell me, is it my boyish smile? My manly voice? My luxurious locks of hair? My excellent taste?" She lifted a hand from his shoulder to pinch his cheek.

"Oh, look, there it goes. I was wondering how long it would last." He winked at her, but before he could reply, a large and obviously inebriated man rudely interrupted them by placing his hand clumsily on Siobhan's shoulder.

"Hey sexy, wann' dance w'me?"

"Oh piss off," She sneered at him, removing his hand firmly from her shoulder only to have him replace it seconds later.

"C'm'n dance wi' me."

"Hey, asswipe." Tony placed a hand on the large man's shoulder and pushed him firmly back. "The lady doesn't want to dance with you. Back off."

The man glared at Tony as well as he could with a cross-eyed gaze before taking a large hammy hand and shoving Tony out of the way. He crowded back into Siobhan's space and placed the offending hand on her ass.

Her eye twitched and her hands clenched into fists; she did _not _want to deal with this shite tonight.

"Ahh, c'mon, don' be like tha'. I c'n show you a good time. Pr'misss."

The offending hand was suddenly grasped with nearly crushing force and pulled off of Siobhan.

"You don't touch women without their permission, you piece of shit. Now kindly turn your ugly ass around and leave before I make you."

The large man laughed loudly. "Yeah, 'cause a lil shrimp like you cou' do 'nything t'me." Tony just continued to look at him quietly. He growled and tried to tug his wrist from Tony's grasp unsuccessfully.

"Hey, lemme go!"

"Are you going to leave?"

"I c'n do wh't ever I wan'." Dickwad growled, and swung his free hand around to try and punch Tony, who quickly ducked and came back up with an uppercut to the man's chin, knocking him back and out almost immediately. He fell with a heavy 'thump' onto the dancefloor behind him.

"Sorry Bobbie," He called, waving to the bartender, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She waved to the security guard, who enlisted the help of the drunk man's friends to haul him out of the bar.

Tony met Siobhan's eyes with a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, you okay?"

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "C'mon you. Walk me home. I might need a big strong protector in the next 10 minutes."

He happily followed her out of the bar.

The walk home was peaceful, and Siobhan was pleased to note that Tony was not the type to need constant conversation. He walked close by her side, but kept his hands in his pockets. She had the most insane craving to tug his arm close to her and hold his hand, and scoffed internally at her childish urge. She was not 16 anymore.

She had taken him the back way to her house, not wanting to deal with the incessant traffic on the main road her shop resided on. She slowed to a stop in front of her door, and was startled to realize that she was disappointed at the prospect of ending the night. Tony turned to face her, his confident, toothy smirk back in place.

He took her hand, and leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for tonight, Siobhan. I had a really good time." He seemed to sense that if he asked for another night, he'd be shot down immediately, so was happy to leave it here. "Goodnight, pretty lady." He winked, and started to walk away, but Siobhan tightened her grip on his hand and tugged him back towards her. "Come here, you." She murmured, and slipped a hand under his jaw, pressing her lips briefly to his.

When they broke apart, Siobhan brushed a thumb across his cheek. "Thank _you_, Tony. Tonight meant a lot to me. Thank you for everything."

He nodded, slightly dazed, and gave her a small grin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him walk away, then unlocked her door and slipped inside. What a night, she mused.

What a night, indeed.


End file.
